Question: Simplify the expression. $(5a-1)(5a+6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${5a-1}$ onto the ${5a}$ and ${6}$ $ = {5a}({5a-1}) + {6}({5a-1})$ Then distribute the ${5a}.$ $ = ({5a} \times {5a}) + ({5a} \times {-1}) + {6}({5a-1})$ $ = 25a^{2} - 5a + {6}({5a-1})$ Then distribute the ${6}$ $ = 25a^{2} - 5a + ({6} \times {5a}) + ({6} \times {-1})$ $ = 25a^{2} - 5a + 30a - 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 25a^{2} + 25a - 6$